This invention relates in general to motor vehicles and more particularly to an interface for controlling operations of a motor vehicle. Most particularly, the invention relates to a center stack switch bank for motor vehicles.
A conventional interface for a motor vehicle typically includes a switch bank, which generally comprises a large number of switches that are mounted in and around the armrests, console, and/or dashboard of the motor vehicle. Certain switch banks are typically located forward and between the driver and front passenger of the motor vehicle in an interior trim component that is commonly referred to as a “center stack”. The center stack generally contains switches for controlling the motor vehicle entertainment system and climate control functions. By filling the center stack with the sound system and climate control switches of the motor vehicle, the area ahead of the driver and front passenger is left bare.
A conventional center stack has mechanical switches, which have physically moving (e.g., sliding) parts that create contact between conductors. Openings are provided in the center stack for receiving the switches. The openings commonly attract dust and dirt. This dust and dirt is difficult reach. Consequently, the center stack is difficult to clean.
The physical characteristics of the switches usually occupy space (i.e., usually about 0.5 to 5 mm) for the mechanical movement of the switches. This limits the ability to style and craft the center stack. The switches are also subject to wear and mechanical breakdown due to the moving parts of the switches and thus may become unreliable.
The requirement for the switch openings in center stack requires increased cut lines during the production of the center stack and the unique character of each of the switches requires an increased parts count.
What is needed is a highly-reliable interface with non-moving switches that is easy to use and that increases the ability to style and craft an attractive, easy-to-clean, environmentally protected center stack while reducing cut lines and total parts count.